2019 Halloween Event
The is a seasonal event that is coming soon. The time has come for All Hallows’ Eve, the time where you can't be at ease. The ghosts and demons of the night, will walk past you with much delight. Open the Dark Doorway and enter, a world which will make you remember, the old stories, once told and then forgotten, for you to relive them - oh in what have you yourself gotten? You will become a Witch sitting in her Haunted Tower, and seeking for might and power. You will become a Ghost Bride forgotten by her lover, being on an endless search and never be able to recover. You will become a wolfman howling to the moon, who will be fearing the mere sight of a silver spoon. You will become a zombie who will never live on again, victim to the experiments in the Mad Scientist's Lab. Those are the stories you will need to tell, until someone else releases you from the spell. Milestone Rewards Event Window As you can see, the event window contains 6 main elements. They are: # This is the Scroll Counter. You can look at the number of Scrolls you currently have over here. # This indicates the Grand Prize. It is obtained after collecting 20 Golden Relics from the sands. # The Daily Special may be found over here. At any given day, it is obtainable from all vases and urns. It changes every day. # This is the Tool Counter. You can see here how many tools of each kind, i.e. Brush, Shovel and Dynamite you currently possess. # Clicking on this opens the Tool Shop. Here, Scrolls can be exchanged for more Tools to continue exploring the tomb. # This is the main Play Area. All the action takes place here. You have to clear the sand, advance in the tunnel and uncover lucrative prizes on the way. The mechanics of this event are similar to the Archaeology Event. To put it in a nutshell, the event involves playing a minigame, in which the player has to dig and explore a tomb which goes on infinitely. On the way (s)he will encounter items buried in the sand which might be of value. Some of these are Golden Idols which help in progressing towards the Grand Prize. The player needs to use certain tools or implements for digging/clearing sand, which may be purchased using Scrolls. Each aspect is explained in detail in the following sections. Clearing the Way- Tools To progress on the event map, the player needs to clear sand in the tunnel. (S)he can do this with the help of certain tools which clear different parts of the tunnel. There are 3 tools, namely: * Brush Brush can clear only one tile of sand at a time. It is useful if one wants to obtain a certain prize. It cannot work on stones. Cost: 10 Scrolls * Shovel Shovel clears a column of sand tiles, provided there is at least one empty tile in that column. It only clears the tiles which are not blocked by stone, and are in line with the empty tile. If there is a stone tile in the way, it will be blocked from reaching any tiles below or above it. The advantage of this is is that a large number of tiles can be cleared in one go, while the disadvantage is that if a stone tile blocks its path, it cannot work beyond it. Cost: 35 Scrolls * Dynamite Dynamite is useful when one wants to clear tiles on a large scale. It can be placed only on an empty tile, and clears all adjacent 7 tiles. However, it doesn't clear those tiles which are composed of stone. Cost: 50 Scrolls How do I get Tools? One must remember that depending on the situation, one might have different preferences for the tool required to be used. Tools are distinctive in the fact that they cannot be obtained from the rewards of quests. Instead, they have to be bought using the event currency, Scrolls. Tools can be obtained from the Tool Shop, highlighted in the picture. The shop sells individual items as well as 2 sets of the tools, with differing costs. It is important to keep in mind that tools cannot be purchased using diamonds. The individual costs have been mentioned above and the prices and components of the sets are mentioned below. * 7''' Brushes + '''3 Shovels + 2''' Dynamite for 180 Scrolls * '''20 Brushes + 8''' Shovels + '''8 Dynamite for 330 Scrolls The player begins with 6 Brushes, 3 Shovels and 1 Dynamite. Rewards and Prizes The sand contains several prizes and rewards of interest to the player. There are 4 kinds of prizes which are found from the sand, namely: * Golden Idols- They contribute to the Grand Prize total. The player needs to collect 20 such idols in order to obtain the grand prize. * Vases and Urns- They are like the chests of other events. Different vases contain different items and there are different chances of winning these items. * Tools- Individual tools, i.e. Brush, Shovel and Dynamite may be also obtained from the sands. * Portraits from previous Summer events A couple of important things are to be kept in mind. One, not all prizes are hidden in the sands, some are also visible (partially). However, it is important not to presume that just because no prize is visible on a sand tile means that the tile doesn't contain anything. The second thing to note is that after cleaning up a sand tile, the prize doesn't automatically fall into the inventory. The player has to manually click on the prize so that it is finally obtained. Also, as the player moves further in the tunnel, the earlier uncovered areas go out of sight and are finally left behind. Discovered prizes will then automatically fall into your inventory Besides the above, a Grand Prize exists which is obtained upon collection of 20 Golden Idols. A Daily Special is also available which changes every day and is obtainable from all vases and urns. They are mentioned in detail in the Prize Systems section. Event Currency The currency of this event is Scrolls. They are different from currencies of other events in the fact that Scrolls by themselves are not used for clearing sand. Scrolls over here play an indirect role. They are used for buying the tools that clear sand. Scrolls are obtainable from the quests, and a daily bonus of 50 Scrolls is given. The player begins with 105 Scrolls. They can also be bought using diamonds: * 40 Scrolls = 200 Diamonds (5.00 diamonds per 1 Scroll) * 150 Scrolls = 700 Diamonds (4.66 diamonds per 1 Scroll) * 500 Scrolls = 1995 Diamonds (3.99 diamonds per 1 Scroll) The player may be expected to receive the following amount of Scrolls if (s)he completes the entire event, and is regular with it. Quests The quests are presented by the Librarian without any timed delay. Every solved quest rewards the player with a random reward. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. Main Questline Prize Systems There are four types of prizes in this event. The first is the Vases, which are of three kinds. The second is avatars. Next is the Daily Special, which is obtainable from all given Vases for 24 hours at a time, before changing. The fourth kind is the Grand Prize, which is rewarded upon collection of 20 Golden Idols. Vases There are 3 types of Vases in this event. They are the Valuable, Regular, and Broken Vases. The three kinds differ in the level of rewards that they offer, with the Valuable ones offering the most lucrative awards and the Broken ones the most mundane. Valuable Vases Vases Broken Vases Avatars InnoGames have used the to reintroduce some avatars from previous Halloween events. The avatars are obtained when a player clears a tile with a portrait frame while brushing away the cobwebs, in a manner similar to obtaining the vases. Clicking on a clean avatar icon presents the player with an avatar. Please note you will only receive an avatar that you do not currently have, if you have all the Avatars then you are unlikely to find a buried portrait. Daily Specials Daily Special Prizes can be won when opening Vases. During this Event the Daily Special does not change at midnight like in other Events. It remains for exactly 24 hours of the Event before changing. The current Daily Special may be obtainable from all Vases during its 24-hour period. You can find a list of Daily Specials as they appeared on Beta here Grand Prize Grand Prizes are rewarded upon collection of 20 Golden Idols. After receiving 17 prizes, the list again starts over again from the beginning. New Buildings Other Events